hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
IGGY
Background IG B86 originated as an IG-86. Not much is known about his creator, but it is assumed that he was employed by Holowan Laboratories. His creator is seen as more a pacifist, having added programming such as protocol making him more rational. While it is know the creator is no longer on Tatooine, it is uncertain where he is or if he is even alive. Iggy did develop a reputation with the locals. The Jawas quickly grew to fear him after Iggy escaped capture several times. Iggy wanting to be able stop these encounters decided to go under some changes. Being on Tatooine finding parts wasn’t to much of a task for Iggy. Iggy then finding various parts from droids began modifying him self. Keeping his original head, the rest of Iggy’s body changed time after time. As the years passed Iggy grew and learned, he never really grew hatred for any creature, with the exception of the Jawas. To Iggy Jawas were slave traders and controlling monsters, the Jawas didn’t take a liking to him either, having a distinct shrill “oopati” which is interpreted as “metal demon”. Eventually seeking refuge Iggy snuck onto a junk ship, not even knowing were it would take him. He was later found by a group outlaws on Nal Hutta. Those outlaws later became Ravenwood Company. With Iggy's habits of holding of just about everthing he can find. He continues to change armor and parts. Stats Dexterity 4D+1 Blaster 8D *Blaster Rifle 1D+1 Grenade 5D+1 Brawling Parry 4D+1 Flamethrower 5D+1 Running 5D+1 Perception 3D Bargain 3D+1 Search 4D+1 Investigation 3D+1 Knowledge 4D Languages 10D *Rodese +1 *Bocce +1 *Ewok +1 Scholar * Starfighter Engineering +1D Strength 3D Lifting 3D+1 Brawling 5D Mechanical 3D Hover Vehicle operation 3D+1 Rupulser lift operation 4D *Flare S 3D+2 Sensors 7D+1 Space Transports 3D+1 Starship Gunnery 3D+1 Technical 4D Armor repair 4D+1 Droid Repair 5D Hover Vehicle repair 4D+1 Demolition 4D+1 Red Mynoc repair 5D Computer programming/repair 4D+1 Droid Programing 4D+1 Starship Weapons repair 4D+1 Starfighter Repair 4D+1 'Equipment:' -Sensor Pack 9320/B ( Range: 50/150/300 ) -Portable Clip Recharger -Welding Laser ( 5D +2, 3 centimeters ) -Wide scan binoculars (+1D bonus to search skill rolls where the target individual or area lies more than 20 meters away from viewer. ) 'Weapons:' -Onboard Blaster (Damage:4D, 3-10/30/120) right arm -Onboard Flame thrower ( Damage: 4D -1D per round, 1-2) left arm -C-22 Fragmentation Grenade ( Damage:5D/4D/3D/2D, Blast Radius: 0-2/4/6/10 Range: 3-7/20/40) -Blaststick ( Damage: 3D/2D+2/2D/1D, Blast Radius: 0-2/4/6/8 ) -Stormtrooper one blaster (Damage: 5D, Range: 3-30/100/300 ) 'Miscellany:' -Storage Compartment -'Flare-S' Length: 2.5 meters Skill: Swoop operation Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 2 kilograms Cover: 1/4 Altitude Range: Ground level-350 meters Cost: 6,500 (new), 2,000 (used) Maneuverability: 4D+2 Move: 225; 650 kmh Body Strength: 1D -'Vangaard Pathfinder' Scale: Starfighter Length: 36 meters Skill: Space transports Crew: 1 Passengers: 2 Cargo Capacity: 100 metric tons; 40 cubic meters Consumables: 6 months Cost: 35,000 Hyperdrive Multiplier: x3 Hyperdrive Backup: x15 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 4 Atmosphere: 350; 950 kmh Hull: 3D Shields: 3D Sensors: Passive: 30/0D Scan: 45/1D Search: 60/2D Focus: 5/3D Weapons: Laser Cannon-Fire Arc: Turret Skill: Starship gunnery Space Range: 1-5/15/20 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60 km Damage: 3D (Special) Note: The laser cannon’s special damage is that for each shot absorbed by the shields, the damage of the cannon goes up by +1. When the shields absorb 3 hits, the generator overloads and shuts down for 3 rounds while it re-calibrates. Both the +1 and the overload effect reset to zero after ten rounds automatically. The generator can be replaced for 10,000 credits, however, it then loses its additive damage value. -Blastick Detinator Credits: 11,700 Armor & Garments -Body Armor (+5D Strength to resist physical attacks, +4D against energy) -Large Hooded Cloak Points: Character Points: 9 Force Points: 0 Move: 11 Dark Side Points: Force Sensitive?: NoU Category:Ravenwood Company